Os segredos por detrás das nuvens
by Shuuichi-chan
Summary: Shuuichi encontra outra pessoa dentro de si que não via desde à sexta série. Conseguiria deixar de espelhar Ryuuichi?
1. Prólogo

**Os segredos por detrás das nuvens**

_Por Sargantanas_

_Iniciado em 28 de novembro de 2004_

_Postado em 30 de novembro de 2004_

**Notas inotaveis da Autora**: Agora, um estilo diferente. Essa história surgiu quando eu estava assistindo ao episódio 8 pela enésima vez, prestando bastante atenção na carinha fofa do Shuuichi. ¬ O que estava passando por dentro dele enquanto ele ouvia o ídolo dele cantar ali mesmo, agora seu rival? Essa foi a base, esse é o prólogo. Vejam se gostam, que eu continuo.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de Gravitation. Todos seus personagens pertencem a Maki Murakami sensei. Mas... essa mecha do cabelo do yuki é minha! Aaaah! corre pra um lugar seguro com a embalagem à vácuo do cabelo '''

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

****

* * *

****

O céu limpo mostrava as estrelas, ofuscadas pelas luzes da cidade. Quem sabe até mesmo cegas, ou entorpecidas pelo frio. A vida de uma estrela nunca é fácil, principalmente quando sua única função é refletir a luz de um astro maior. "Quero de volta meu brilho..."

* * *

Quanto tudo começa, sempre temos ao que nos segurar. Um sonho, uma lembrança... ou até mesmo uma canção. Por mais que eu tente me desligar de tudo isso, é impossível. Sempre há alguém melhor. Ele pode morar do outro lado no mundo, ou até mesmo um dia ele já compartilhou o palco com você. Por mais que a vida nos de muitas coisas, sempre queremos mais. Mas, não os nossos sonhos, esses somos nós mesmo que construímos, tijolo a tijolo. Quando alguém constrói um arranha céu, enquanto que nos construímos uma casinha de madeira, é que nós damos conta de quanto somos pequenos. Destruímos tudo...

Desde a sexta série, tenho imitado ele. Foi quando Hiro me emprestou um cd do Nittle Grasper que eu comecei tudo. Minha obsessão não terminava, fazia fila atrás dos cds e até mesmo hoje ainda uso o mesmo shampoo que ele. Quem sabe não chegou a hora de me desfazer dessa admiração idiota e tentar encontrar o Shuuichi que se perdeu na sexta série. Shuuichi, não Ryuuichi.

Tenho vontade de me bater, por nunca ter entendido isso antes. Aqui estou eu, o vocalista da banda que a poucos minutos deu o máximo de si, chorando miseravelmente ao som de Sleepless Beauty. Quero quebrar... essa corrente. Quero minha nova mente, meu novo ser, completamente.

Agora surge em mim a dúvida: O que sobrou de mim, Shuuichi Shindou? Nada, está na hora de sair da penumbra, depois de tantos anos. Hoje tenho uma vida, mas agora, me sinto apenas como um espelho. Imagem espelhada, ria dela e ela rira de você. Fuja, e ela ira atrás, toque-a, e ela te tocara.

Hit Stage – Apresentação do Nittle Grasper 

_I've been charmed by your eyes from far away_

_Wake up and wait for me  
Call out and break the night's barricade_

_The crowd comes out of the reflection _

(there is no way out) if you plan to endure the impact  
(until it collapses) a projected lie

_Now tell me where the light is, sketch it as it dances vividly  
Guided words overflow and come out in times of fear  
_

_  
(cry for a way out) (it crumbles down)_

- Esse é o Nittle Grasper.- O garoto continuava paralisado. -Quantas vezes eu vi aquela expressão nos vídeos? – Isso que Ryuuichi mostrava muito pouco de seu talento naquele momento. - Essa pessoa...- É superior à mim... - Essa pessoa... – Está em um lugar muito distante de mim, onde quase ninguém o pode alcançar. - Eu...- Eu vou... ficar em primeiro lugar. - Sou insignificante. – Você consegue!

_Smile as you become reborn and paint your whole body  
See the world suddenly burning up miraculously as we met by chance_

"Você não conseguiria. Acha que suas músicas estão no nível de Ryuuichi?" – Não Posso... – "Não me faça rir." Yuki repetia isso a ele em sua mente, mais vezes e mais vezes. – Sou uma cópia paraguaia... – "O que você acha que está tendo é uma miragem, nunca terá mais do que isso." Quem é essa pessoa? Ela não tem rosto... – Fantoche sem face, sem alma...

Agora sim, começara a assustar Hiro. Shuuichi nunca diria algo assim, não em seu juízo perfeito. – Shuu, tudo bem com você? – Com isso o guitarrista chamou a atenção de Suguro, que logo já estava prestando atenção à cena.

- Diga me onde estou? – Essas foram as ultimas palavras do garoto de cabelo rosa antes de desmoronar em lágrimas. Até mesmo K que estava ocupado lustrando sua arma favorita parou pra olhar, e Sakano também. – Diga me onde a luz esta! Desgraçado, devolva-me!

- Shin... Shindou-kun? – Os quatro correram mais pra perto de Shuuichi. Para ele, pareciam que as paredes o estavam perseguindo, criando braços...

_Now tell me where the light is, sketch it as it dances vividly  
Guided words overflow and come out in times of fear_

- Não me toquem! - Shuuichi se contraiu, formando uma bola. Ryuuichi ainda cantava, mas ele não via nada ao seu redor. Simplesmente sentia mãos o tocando e aquela música entrava por seus ouvidos, enquanto por seus poros saiam uma quantidade anormal de suor. Seus pesadelos nunca antes descobertos vinham à nota, enquanto tentava entender o que fazia ali e tudo mais. Conseguia distinguir que a voz de Ryuuichi ficava cada vez mais alta, enquanto ele se perdia. Por que logo agora teve essa constatação, quando estava com a moral tão alta devido ao sucesso cantando The Rage Beat. Agora, tinha vontade de correr. E foi isso mesmo que ele fez, se desvencilhando daquela música infernal. Deixou o edifício, e tudo de precioso que ali estava. Seus amigos, seus companheiros, seu ídolo.

_(hold me gently, catch me forever, do more until my heart breaks down)_

Saindo da penumbra, em direção á luz... ou talvez a sombra?

Só mesmo o tempo dirá...

* * *

_**Fim do Prólogo**_

****

* * *

****

_Nhaa! Será que deu pra entender alguma coisa? Eu acho que ficou muito confuso... o shuuichi contraditando a ele mesmo. o.O Mas na realidade eu só queria que ele... Não conto se não perde a graça XD Eu devo continuar essa história? Alguém vai ler essa história? Se alguém ler comenta? x.x Se bem que a história nem começou, esse é só o prólogo, a história mesmo começa no capítulo que vem... . Já falei a palavra história quatro vezes... . Agora cinco XP Pois bem, e tem Meu Pudim e Fábula das pétalas fim de semana!_


	2. A fuga

Os segredos por detrás das nuvens

**Por Shuuichi-chan**

* * *

**N/A:** Agora sim, esse é primeiro capitulo. Espero que tenha ficado ao menos a altura do prólogo.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de Gravitation. Todos seus personagens pertencem a Maki Murakami sensei.

* * *

"_Não me lembro quanto tempo corri..."_

**Capitulo 1 – A fuga**

Conhece aquele sentimento? Algo que te faz transbordar de emoção, de contentamento. Acredito que tenha perdido minhas forças, nem mais sei aonde vou. Ou, há quanto tempo estou fugindo. Tempo o suficiente pra me perder, para me cegar em meio à chuva. Meus pés me levam, minha alma grita, meu corpo treme. Quem sabe pelo frio, quem sabe pelo medo. Medo de não saber aonde devo chegar...

Não sei se devo desistir. Não sei em que direção olhar, o quanto meus pés doem. Os olhares das pessoas não são mais incômodos sobre minhas costas. Fugi de lá com a mesma roupa do concerto, que, é claro, chamava a atenção até mesmo de um cego. Sabe, nada mais me importa, o desespero toma conta. Sinto-me fraco, ignorante, impotente contra mim mesmo.

Os sonhos te dão aquilo que você não pode ter... Mas que mentira, nunca ouvi tamanha blasfêmia. Meus sonhos só serviram para nublar o meu caminho.

Resolvo parar, cansado. Sento me no chão, na calçada mesmo. As pessoas me olham como se eu fosse uma criança perdida. Mas eu não os culpo, pareço e sou alguém que se perdeu. Espero aquele que pode me salvar, me abraçar e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Mas ele nunca vai chegar, e se aparecer, fará como se nunca tivesse me visto na vida. Como será que eu fiquei todo esse tempo ao lado dele?

Também tenho a minha parcela de culpa. Obtuso àqueles que me cercavam, agia como se fosse uma pessoa alegre e sem tristezas escondidas. Mas uma vez a realidade se chocou contra mim como a chuva que agora caia mais forte. Estava imitando Ele. Ele, que tantas e tantas vezes vi cantar, de que sempre comprava os cds... Minha indignação foi tanta nesse momento, que me levantei e a passos firmes segui em frente.

Acho que finalmente encontrei aquilo que estava procurando, escondido atrás de tanto lixo dentro de mim. Por mais que o vento teimasse em soprar e fazer com que me encolhesse, não o fiz. Agora tinha uma postura de forte, que nada conseguiria fazer eu desabar em lágrimas novamente. Então resolvi ir para um lugar onde pudesse pensar: A minha casa.

Realmente, a minha casa. Não a casa de Yuki, ou a de Hiro, mas a casa de meus pais. Onde tinha todos os bens importantes como a minha coleção de... Gritei. As pessoas ao me redor se afastaram, temerosas de uma besta como eu. Incrível, agora achei que era uma besta, quando antes era um coelhinho na terra feliz. Tomei isso como um aprimoramento e continuei, agora mais seguro do que fazer. A minha frente vi um hotel, não era um dos melhores, mas me pareceu uma boa idéia.

Na recepção uma mulher simpática me atendeu. Pedi um quarto, e depois de um tempo ela me estendeu a chave. A idéia de fugir dos outros tinha me parecido tentadora, agora estava a um passo de me entender melhor. Tudo o que fiz foi subir as escadas, entrar no meu quarto, e me atirar na cama. Não do modo hiperativo de antes, e isso me assustou.

Molhava toda a cama, logo percebi isso. Não tinha algo além da roupa do corpo, que tirei e coloquei em um canto. Tomando uma ducha quente, realizei-me de quanto meu corpo tinha ficado frio. _Quem sabe não só o seu corpo..._ Uma vozinha infantil e irritante me lembrou disso, mas simplesmente a abafei em meio a meus pensamentos.

A água quente caia... fazendo meus problemas se esvaecerem em meio ao vapor. Lembrei-me de que não tinha roupas, muito menos dinheiro. Mas nada que uma ligação feita para a pessoa certa não resolvesse. Certamente Hiro traria-me o necessário... não acredito em mais nada! Onde estou?

Eu não me sentia mais o mesmo, como se eu estivesse completamente mudado. Esse pensamento me alegrou. Desliguei o chuveiro, indo até a cama onde estavam as toalhas. Colocando uma sobre a cama para não a molhar, peguei meu celular de capa verde limão e logo estava deitado falando com Hiro.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, shuu-chan? Não acha isso uma loucura?" Essas foram as palavras que ouvi vindo do outro lado da linha. Fingi pensar por um momento para depois responder.

"Loucura nada, Hiro, eu só quero um tempo." Disse isso com calma, sem resquícios da minha energia de sempre. Olhava as noticias na televisão muda.

Ele parecia ter ficado perturbado, demorou um tempo até que eu ouvi a sua conclusão: "Já estou indo ai, não se preocupe que eu levo roupa e dinheiro."

Despedi-me com um rápido 'Tchau', e tratei de pentear meus cabelos. Olhando no espelho vi novamente a face que não era minha. Sim, Ryuuichi Sakuma era quem me olhava de volta. Caindo, logo senti o chão de encontro a minhas costas. Realização marcada com fogo, o espelho em que havia me transformado. Após tudo isso sentei no vaso e chorei. Lágrimas que caem, não lembro quanto tempo corri, aonde cheguei, no que me tornei. Até que as lágrimas secassem, fiquei lá, soluçando.

O tempo era inexistente.Só senti novamente meu corpo quando hiro me sacudiu, ele tinha entrado com a ajuda da mulher da portaria, que se não tivesse notado meu estado lamentável não seria de tanta ajuda.

Eu olhava tudo de camarote, ele trocou a minha roupa, limpou meu rosto e logo estávamos nos dois na moto dele, seguindo o caminho até o seu apartamento. Lá estava Ayaka, comemorando o sucesso do programa junto com o Hiro. O olhar de curiosidade que me lançou foi nojento, mas não tive muito tempo para reparar nisso, tinha sido deitado na cama do meu amigo. E logo brindado com um sono sem sonhos...

* * *

"Tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu com o Shuu?" Um ruivo falava a um loiro, ambos sentados em um sofá.

"Assim como você, eu não sei de nada." O loiro se levantou e foi para a cozinha, deixando um muito assustado Hiro para trás.

Pareceu pensar durante um tempo, e foi para a cozinha. "Yuki-san..."

"Eu trago ele de volta."

* * *

**Fim do Capitulo 1**

* * *

_Essa fanfic vai ter mais 2 ou 3 capítulos, porque eu planejei que fosse algo rápido. Afinal, é só uma mudança do que aconteceu entre o episódio 8 e 9. Postem um review, por favor..._

_Shuu-chan_


End file.
